Frank Bank
Frank Bank (フランク銀行, Furanku ginkō) is a 41 year old student at Garbage Junior High in the second year, despite his age. He is the civilian identity of Cure Money. His theme color is pink, and his catchphrase is "Old Face Magenta 1994". Appearance As a civilian, Frank has hot pink hair thats short and well maintained. He also has pink eyes. He is seen in a fancy school uniform that doesnt quite fit, as he has grown a few inches since he was 14. Despite this, he appears well maintained. As Cure Money, his hair grows longer and turns lighter pink. His eyes are a neon pink so bright that if the enemy stares into them, they die instantly. He wears a pink, light pink, yellow and neon green outfit that consists of a three-layered pink and dark pink skirt with a neon green wrap around the waist, which a pouch hangs from containing his transformation bank card. The top of his outfit is light pink with pink and yellow lacing and a yellow dollar design in the middle, and features a bow which also has a dollar symbol, which isn't just a design but physically on the bow, and is neon green. When he touches this, his weapon, the Money Sphere, will appear. He wears a single neon green sock on his left leg that reaches to his thigh and has dollar signs printed in pink all over. His boots are long, reaching over his knees, and have yellow fur lacing the top. The heels on the left are neon green, whilst the right is light pink. He also has shoulder pads which match the heels in color, and wears long light pink gloves with a green british pound note on one side and a japanese yen note on the other. Personality Frank, despite his mature age, is curious and fun. He likes to write stories and explore, and is stubborn and often doesnt think about his own safety. Despite this however, he is mature and already a father and grandfather, having 3 sons, one daughter and 11 grandchildren. Etymology Frank '(フランク) ''- The name Frank is a French baby name. In French the meaning of the name Frank is: A Latin Francis, meaning Frenchman or free one. Famous bearer: American singer Frank Sinatra. '''Bank (銀行) - an organization where people and businesses can invest or borrow money,change it to foreign money, etc., or abuilding where these services are offered: Cure Money 'could allude to "Curing" a money addiction. Cure Money '"The power of money! I'm Cure Money, get fucked nazis!" お金の力！ 私はCure Moneyです、犯されるナチ! Okane no chikara! Watashi wa kyuā Moneydesu, okasareru Nachi! Cure Money (キュアマネー Kyuamanē) is the alter ago of Frank. He is the leader of Depresso Pretty Cure. He is represented by all different units of currency, and respectively has the power of money. He can transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Crippling Depression Switch up! Full Power, metamorpho-se!!". Transformation Sequence The transformation begins with Frank's bank card-like card flying out of his wallet. His hair then changes color and length as he swirls around and his clothes disappear as money surrounds his body. He shouts the transformation phrase as the cash lights up and then he glows. He spins around as dollars, pounds, yen and more surround him and form various parts of his outfit. After his accessories and skirt appear, he jumps on a green note, which forms a pair of wings that pop into his shoulder pads. Notes flutter away, revealing his fully completed outfit as the bank card is floating next to his hip, before he taps and a wallet appears and attaches itself, the card and other items such as house keys and coins slot into the wallet, which is magenta and white in color. He then strikes his pose, which resembles [https://static.posters.cz/image/750/posters/nicki-minaj-squat-i22644.jpg the cover of Nicki Minaj's Anaconda.] Trivia * Frank's birthday is September 11th. Therefore, his zodiac sign is Virgo.